As plastic machine readable cards come into increasing use as credit cards, bank cards and casino comp cards for use at gambling casinos to qualify for customer benefits, lost cards are becoming an increasing problem. At gambling casinos, for example, "comp" cards are issued to casino patrons. During gaming activities, such as slot machine play, the card is inserted into a slot in order to permit recording of qualifying credits during the slot machine activity. Such credits are then automatically accumulated by casino computer storage.
Lost and misplaced cards are a problem for both casinos and patrons. When a comp card is lost or left in a machine, the patron must locate and stand on an oftentimes extensive line at a card-issuing location in order to obtain a new card. In addition to the time and cost required for new card issuance, the casino is subject to decreased gaming activities while patrons stand on line and patrons waste portions of their excursion or vacation time. For credit cards and bank cards, the problems associated with lost cards and cards left in automatic teller machines (ATMs), etc., are well known and of much more potential significance than for casino comp cards.
In the past, devices have been provided for retention of items such as keys. Such devices have typically included a retractable cord or chain connected to a spring-activated spool or reel carried on the user's belt. However, when in a retracted position such devices generally allow the keys to simply dangle loosely in an unprotected manner. Dangling metal keys are both strong enough, to resist damage or breakage and small and compact enough to not be subject to twisting or becoming caught in clothing, doors, machinery, etc. Thus, key rings and other previously available devices have not been suitable for use with, or adequate to solve the special problems associated with, use and retention of machine readable cards.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved safety card cases for machine readable cards which provide one or more of the following:
card retention during use and during storage; PA1 attachment of machine readable cards to a flexible tether which is selectively extendable and retractable; and PA1 card storage in and extension from a card holder which is belt-mounted or otherwise supported in a fixed position on a user.
Additional objects are to provide safety card cases which enable machine readable cards to be used and retained while avoiding loss or misplacement of such cards.